Of Thieves and Pirates
by FifthDayOfMay
Summary: A series of oneshots. Fifth shot: A strange nomad girl casts a spell on Balthier that makes him lose control of his inhibitions.
1. To court a thief

Vaan blinked in confusion at the scene before him. He didn't understand how something like this could come to be. Frowning he looked around himself, expecting to see Penelo or Fran watching them and giggling. When he saw no such thing his frown only deepened. Which left the only other possible explanation to be that the world was ending. Pursing his lips he turned back to Balthier who was watching him with and expectantly raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to except this any time soon or do you plan to gape a little bit longer?" The pirate inquired with a smirk tugging at his lips. "Not that I mind, its quite adorable to be perfectly honest."

Vaan's face colored slightly. Balthier just called him adorable, yeap, it was definitely the apocalypse. Willing away the pinkness of his cheeks Vaan cleared his throat. "Balthier, you do realize that's a rose right?"

Balthier nodded, face a mask of seriousness. "Yes I do indeed, or at least thats what the flower shop's proprietor claimed it to be when i purchased it."

Vaan blinked. "It's red."

"Indeed it is, how very clever of you to notice." Balthier drawled sounding far to amused.

"I'm Vaan."

Balthier blinked at him looking a little confused as to why the blonde boy had suddenly decided to introduce himself. "I surely hope so or else I'm giving this rose to the wrong person."

"You're Balthier."

"Vaan are you feeling quite alright?" Balthier asked, eyebrows drawing together in concern.

"I was wondering the same thing about you!" Vaan shouted. "Why are you giving me a red freaking rose?"

Balthier smirked at the younger males outburst. "Is that what all your fuss is about?" He asked chuckling. "I should think it to be fairly obvious." Vaan's shoulders slumped and he gave him a pleading look to which Balthier sighed.

"Dear Vaan you are so very naive." He admonished reaching forward to tuck the cut rose head behind Vaan's ear. "Strangely enough I even find that quality to be so very irresistible. How deep in my heart you've sunk your fangs." He muttered sighing dramatically.

Vaan tilted his head to the side in a sign of confusion and with another sigh, this one less theatrical; Balthier gently grabbed Vaan's chin between his fingers, drawing his face just inches away from his own. "The indirect approach didn't seem to be working so I tried for something a tad more obvious." He chuckled, and the hot breath against his lips forced another blush onto Vaan's face. "Ah is that a blush i see?" Balthier smirked. "How very charming of you Vaan."

"Sh-shut up." Vaan muttered glaring though it came out as more of a pout.

Balthier grinned. "Well, well, it seems the direct approach does have more effect on you. I'll have to remember that."

"What are you talking about?" Vaan whined reaching up to put his hand overtop of Balthiers, which seemed to be enjoying stroking Vaan's lower lip. That definitely wasn't helping Vaan's blushing problem.

Balthier's grin was abruptly replaced by a frown. "You still don't get it do you? Well that does pose a problem for me, and I was trying so hard to make my intentions obvious."

"What intentions?" Vaan whined again. Balthier didn't answer, instead choosing to stare uncomfortably hard at Vaan's face, his mouth in particular. The scrutiny of the pirates dark narrow eyes was making it a little hard to breathe. Gulping, he looked away and thus missed the sudden return of Balthier's oh so devilish grin.

"Well since you're so eager to know." Balthier drawled, drawing Vaan's attention back to him and away from the extremely interesting brick wall. "I suppose a demonstration might just be in order."

Vaan opened his mouth to ask what he meant by that but was cut off by the sudden press of slightly chapped lips against his own. His eyes widened and for a moment he just stood there, to shocked to react as the pirates lips moved deliciously against his. It was the swipe of a wet warm tongue against the seam of his mouth that brought him back to his senses. Blushing furiously he pushed the other man away, much to the pirates apparent displeasure. "W-what was that?"

Balthier smirked at him, amused by the boys reaction. "That, my dear Vaan, was a kiss. Which would have been much better and far more fun if you hadn't pushed me away before I could get a real taste."

Vaan frowned. "A taste of what?"

"You, of course." He responded wrapping an arm around Vaan's waist and threading his fingers through his hair. "Now if you would be so kind as to let continue," he purred, "I would very much like to plunder that delectable mouth of yours."

Vaan blushed furiously causing the pirate to smirk as he once more descended upon his pray.

The kiss was rough and intoxicating, and he found himself being quickly swept away in the feeling of lips, tongue, and teeth. Groaning Vaan wrapped his arms around the pirates neck, deepening the kiss as the mans tongue delved in to explore his hot cavern. Vaan tentatively rubbed his tongue along the bottom of Balthier's earning himself a hum of approval. Balthier, seeing that Vaan was ready to play wrapped his own tongue around Vaan's much shyer one and sucked gently. Gasping Vaan abruptly pulled away blushing to the tips of his ears.

"I-you-kiss-huh?" He stuttered looking up at the pirate with wide confused eyes.

Balthier chuckled stroking Vaan's cheek affectionately. "You are so very adorable Vaan." He purred leaning into Vaan's neck. "Such a lovely treasure."

Vaan gasped, struggling to get away from the feel of soft lips against his neck. "B-Balthier stop!"

"And why are you courting Vaan in the middle of the street Balthier?"

Balthier sighed, pulling away from his target to frown at the silver haired Viera. "It had been deserted until just a moment ago." He drawled tugging Vaan closer as he tried to wiggle away.

Fran raised an amused eyebrow at her partners antics before shaking her head. "If you must court him then do so on the Strahl. Away from prying eyes." She spared a glance at Vaan and smiled. "Good luck." With that she walked away leaving Vaan trapped in Balthiers evil clutches.

"Vaan." Vaan gulped, refusing to look at the pirate. There was a sigh and Balthier grabbed his chin, forcing the action from the younger male. "Vaan, I want you to be mine."

Vaan blinked, that had definitely not been what he had been expecting. "What?"

Balthier frowned. "You still don't get it? Vaan why do you think I kissed you?"

Vaan blushed. "You like me?"

Balthier smiled and Vaan felt his heart skip a beat at the sight. He was just to handsome for Vaan's own good. "Yes," the pirate purred, "you finally got it." With that he leaned in and kissed Vaan fully on the mouth, and Vaan happily kissed him back.


	2. A challenge in seduction

Hey party people? Que pasa? Right, so I noticed that only one person reviewed the last chapter. I don't like that because if nobody reviews and tells me what I did wrong I won't improve. I'm kinda a sucky novice writer, I appreciate all the help I can get. So kindly leave me your oppinions on what you liked and didn't like! -grins- Also, I won't update again until at least THREE people review. -puppy dog face-

On a similar note, i'd like to dedicate this chapter to the only person who DID review, the wonderfull Kanberry! ROUND OF APPLAUSE LOVES!

Random people applaud.

You rock Kanberry! XD On another similar note, i'd like to send a shout out to The wistfull bloom who kindly directed me to a software that was staring me write in the face. Another rousing round of applause please!

More applauding.

And now for the disclaimer so that I can prove that the only thing I own is the ability to weave a not so interesting tale of pirates and thieves and their amusing antics.

I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY TWELVE! If I did i'd be out of high school and living it up further north. I can't stand the heat.

Title: A challenge in seduction

Pairing: Balthier/Vaan

Story Start.

"You turned her down." Balthier remarked quirking an eyebrow towards the retreating girl's well curved back. "Any particular reason why?"

Vaan shrugged, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "She wasn't really my type." he said simply before turning back to the shop, fully intent on dropping the matter. They were already late enough as it was and he didn't really feel like ticking off the princess today. Balthier though seemed to want nothing more than to continue the conversation.

"Indeed," he drawled and Vaan abruptly found his path blocked by the lounging pirate, "and just what pray tell is your type then?"

Vaan paused seeming to consider that for a moment. "I guess," he said slowly, "I guess I don't really have a type. I doubt I ever will."

Balthier smirked tilting his head back to rest against the wall, his eyes narrowed on Vaan. "Is that so?"

The street rat raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah?"

"Hmmm, that sounds like a challenge." Balthier grinned sauntering a little closer to the younger male. "As a pirate Vaan, you should know that I can't let such a thing go."

Vaan frowned backing up a step. There was something about the way Balthier said that that made Vaan a little nervous. "You can't?"

"Definitely not, Vaan." He purred and Vaan found himself backing further away as Balthier's voice practically molested his name. "So of course you should know that I must now prove you wrong."

Vaan attempted to continue backing away from the stalking pirate only to find himself against a wall with nowhere to go. He was considering making a run for it when Balthiers arms slammed against the wall on either side of his head, effectively trapping him. "Now where do you thing you're going Vaan?" He breathed huskily against Vaan's ear.

Vaan gulped. "I uh-what are you doing?" He squeaked pushing Balthier's face away and clutching his neck, a heavy blush on his cheeks.

Balthier smirked at the adorably flustered expression, gently grabbing the hand off of his face and pressing a kiss to the battle calloused palm. "I'm seducing you of course." He murmured against the skin.

Vaan's eyes widened. "W-what? But we're both guys!"

Balthier chuckled, leaning forward to press closer to Vaan and Vaan closer to the wall. "Yes but you seem to be forgetting something Vaan," he leaned in close, breath hot against the dessert boy's ear, "I am a pirate, and pirates take whatever or whomever they want." Pulling back slightly he eyed the boy up and down with lust darkened eyes and licked his lips. "And Odin do I want you."

Vaan's face now resembled a tomato and was growing darker still with the handsome pirate trailing kisses up his arm and shoulder. "B-but," he gulped and attempted to steady his quivering voice, "why?"

Balthier simply smirked, chuckling into Vaan's shoulder before pressing his lips against the younger males. Vaan gasped and then moaned, eyes fluttering shut as the pirate began to massage their mouths together. Occasionally nipping and licking at Vaan's less experienced pair, tongue swiping between barely parted lips. Eventually he pulled away, grinning at the flushed, dazed look on his companions face. "Thats why."

DONE!

Shortest chapter I have written up so far. Not very good either. Don't worry though, the next chapter is longer and I have to say I prefer it to this one.

Review and i'll be more motivated to transfer it onto my com and post it! 3


	3. To Touch a Pirates Treasure

-bows furiously- I am sooooo sorry about the late update which is completely inexcusable considering I already had this chapter written up. I meant to post it two weeks ago honest! T_T I got so distracted, though with what I couldn't tell you. Not only that but my computer decided it would be funny to hide the document from me! I went to post it and it was nowhere to be found! -sighs- Well, thank you to everyone who reviewed. Oddly enough I got the three reviews I requested, even though I meant to post back when I only had the one reviewer who i'm very much grateful to. So a quick shout out to the people who reviewed!

Kanberry: Thank you so much. You've been a great help and you really knocked some sense into me. I appreciate it and i'll make sure to attempt to fix all my punctuation errors.

RawrSakiCupcake: Your review made me really happy. Its nice to know i'm not the only one who likes this sort of story.

Therasia: I'm glad you like my stories and im sorry if anythings been confusing. I hope you'll keep reading anyway.

Title: To touch a Pirates Treasure

Pairings: Balthier/Vaan OC/Vaan

Warnings: Shounen ai, almost rape and mass amounts of fluff.

STORY START

"Let me go!" A desperate scream and flailing limbs, slowly becoming less effective as adrenaline began to pump the drugs through his system.

"Ah don' be like tha' ya lil' mouse." A slimy wretch of a man purred, his hands tightening around Vaan's wrists. "I could give ya everything ya want, if you're good."

Vaan flattened himself against the wall, face twisted in disgust as the man leaned closer. His hands shook in the tightening grasp and try as he might he couldn't force his legs to move. The man grinned. "Tha's a good mouse." He slurred transferring one of Vaan's wrists to his other hand, freeing it's partner to make its way down his chest.

Vaan winced and screwed his eyes shut, trying to will himself not to cry, street rats like him don't cry. Then Vaan heard the click of a gun and the man's hand stilled.

"Pardon me," drawled and achingly familiar voice, "but I think you have something of mine." Vaan's eyes snapped open in time to see the man's eyes widen in shock and fear and looking behind him, Vaan realized why. For standing there like a grim executioner; gun pressed against the back of the slimy mans head was Balthier. His face was a mask of coldy suppressed fury; his lips sneering down the point of his gun. "I'd recommend you let the boy go," he said as casually as if he were talking about the weather, "I'd much rather you not get your filthy blood on him."

The man stiffened, his arms shaking and eyes wide as he seemed to recognize who the voice belonged to. "You-you're him aren't ya?" He choked out. "You're Balthier the sky pirate."

Balthier raised an eyebrow. "Indeed, what of it?"

The man gulped. "Th-then it doesn't matter what I do, you're gonna shoot me anyway."

Balthier hummed in agreement. "True, but exactly where and how much depends entirely on you and just how well you cooperate. Now unless you have any particular fondness for meeting your rat spawn ancestors, you'll release the boy, put up your hands and count to three." He illustrated his point by digging his gun into the mans skull.

Gulping again the man nodded before slowly releasing Vaan and raising his arms into the air. Just as he began counting, Balthier silenced him by slamming the gun barrel down across his temple. With glazed eyes, the man slumped over onto the ground at their feet. Vaan stared down at the unconscious figure of his would be rapist with wide eyes. His body sagged back against the wall and he realized that his legs were shaking. Gulping, he slid down the wall to sit, staring at the greasy man passed out in front of him.

"Vaan?" A rough hand touched his cheek and he jumped, flinching away from it. Balthier sighed kicking the unconscious cur out of his way so he could kneel in front of his terrified lover. "Vaan," he tried again, voice barely above a whisper, "It's alright now." He reached out to move a stray lock of hair behind Vaan's ear before brushing his his thumb against his cheek.

Vaan didn't flinch this time but he didn't look at him either. "Vaan, look at me." He said firmly and when the boy hesitantly lifted his eyes to meet his, smiled. "It's all right, I'm here."

Vaan blinked, bright eyes watering. "Y-you," he gulped, attempting to look away only to be stopped by Balthier's hand gently cupping his chin. His face twisted slightly with the effort it too t not burst out crying. Apparently it wasn't working though as Balthier's other hand reached up to wipe away a fallen tear.

"Y-you saved me." He forced out at last, wincing at how rough his voice sounded. "Why did you-" He cut himself off with a hiss tugging his wrist out of Balthier's grasp. "That hurts!" He yelled, cradling the appendage against his chest protectively.

Balthier pursed his lips at the reaction. "Vaan let me see your wrist," He demanded holding out his hand.

Vaan eyed him wearily, tears threatening to spill from pain filled eyes but eventually he held out a shaky hand for the pirates inspection. Frowning Balthier gently prodded and poked at the appendage before offering the same treatment to the other. When he was done he sighed. "They're both sprained," He diagnosed. "We had better get you back to the Strahl and under Fran's special care before the swelling starts."

A hint of fear flew through Vaan's eyes before disappearing. "Do we have to tell Fran about this?" He whispered.

For a moment Balthier didn't answer, instead choosing to stare at his young lover's anxious face. Fidgeting, the boy pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself, giving himself the illusion of being some sort of ball. _A rather fetching ball._ Balthier added mentally. Smirking the pirate stood before reaching down and scooping the thief easily into his arms. Vaan yelped flailing wilding as he attempted to roll out of his grasp.

Balthier smirked down at him, grip tightening ever so softly. "Oh no, my dear street rat, I'm afraid I must insist upon the subject of getting Fran to look you over."

"Balthier," Vaan whined pitifully, "please don't take me to Fran."

Balthier stopped, staring down at the panicked looking boy in his arms. "Why ever not?" he questioned sounding fairly concerned. "It's rather odd for you to refuse attention from dear Fran, don't you think?"

Vaan blushed at the pirates reference to his crush on their Viera ship mate. "I-its just that, I don't want her to see me like this. You can put me down now Balthier. I can take care of it myself, it's not like this is the first time something like this has happened."

Balthier's eyes hardened. "This isn't the first time?" Vaan nearly shivered at the hard edge his lovers voice had taken on. "Pray tell Vaan, how often has something of this sort happened?"

Vaan bit his lips shrugging with feigned disinterest. "Enough. I'm an orphan after all. Nobody cares if we fall between the cracks." Vaan blinked realizing how bad that must have sounded. "Ah, but that's the farthest it's ever gone before!" He reassured hurriedly.

"W-well almost, but nobody has ever managed to take off my pants before." Somehow Balthier didn't look reassured, if anything he looked angrier than before. His lips a tight line against his face, eyes blazing. Gulping Vaan reached up to rest his hand on the handsome pirates shoulder.

"B-Balthier?" He said hesitantly. "Are you angry?"

That seemed to snap him out of it. "Very," he growled making Vaan flinch and remove his hand from the others shoulder. Balthier looked down at him and his face seemed to soften. "But not at you, Vaan," he whispered nuzzling his face into the boys soft hair, "Never at you."

Vaan relaxed, a slight smile tugging at his lips. "Okay."

"None the less you still must see Fran at once," Vaan tensed at the words but Balthier wasn't done yet, "and she is most definitely going to want to hear about what took place here today."

Vaan looked up at him with wide horrified eyes as he continued his journey back to the Strahl. "B-but Balthier! I already said I could take care of it myself! Besides, what if she hates me for-"

"For what, being beautiful?" Balthier smirked down at him. Vaan flushed but the praise did nothing to erase his distress.

"What if she thinks I'm...dirty?" He all but whispered the last word.

Balthier almost laughed at the ridiculous irony of the words, considering Vaan's constant state of being covered with dirt and grime of various origins. But then he took a good look at his young lover. Bright blonde hair, gorgeous gray eyes, slim toned body and sun kissed skin. How could anyone think this boy was anything but the beautiful treasure Balthier knew him to be?

Balthier smirked as the teen began to fidget under his scrutiny. "Vaan," he said at last, deep voice warm in its conviction, "trust me when I say that you're anything but, and Fran's clever enough to realize it. In fact," his smile transformed into a malicious grin, "do not be alarmed if more than one of Rabanastre's less than reputable citizens suddenly vanish."

Vaan gulped, feeling a little sorry for said citizens even as he relaxed against Balthier's chest, resigned to his fate.

STORY END

There, it's done. Much longer than the last chapter right? XD Sorry that this is so late. I'm really bad at updating things quickly. The next chapter will be fairly short and I'm not done with the one after that so don't expect a rapid update rate. I hope you all like this!


	4. Bandits and Pirates

Authors note:Thank you all so much for reading! I didn't expect to get this many reviews! I was so happy that I was fit to burst! I kept bragging about it to my friends, I was literally on cloud nine. Every time someone left me a new review it made me want to write even more. So now it's finally here and I have all of your to thank for making me want to write this! 3 Its not very good but I hope you all will like it anyway. Also, a writer I really like Shirosenshi Kisetsu 116 read an reviewed this which just makes me even happier. -grins-

Title: Bandits and Gentleman

Pairing: Balthier/Vaan

Warnings: Bandits, and Balthier being sexy

Disclaimer: If it were mine there would be a lot more of Balthier grabbing Vaan and dragging him into random dark corridors so obviously its not. Though i'd probably still write fanfiction about it if it were. XD

STORY START

Vaan struggled to free himself from his bindings, cursing when the ropes tightened and dug into his flesh. "Fucking bandits." He muttered under his breath glaring at one of the unconscious figures lying around him. Somehow they had managed to catch him off guard, successfully binding his arms tight behind his back and his legs were caught in an oddly intricate series of knots. Fortunately, Vaan still had magic at his disposal and had zapped the hell out of the group of them with several well placed lightening attacks.

He growled in frustration when even after a good hour of struggling, he hadn't been able to free himself. Normally he would cut the ropes with a knife or something but the damn bandits had taken all his weapons. He was beginning to consider using a fira to burn the ropes when the sound of footsteps drew his attention. He glared at whoever was approaching, ready to defend himself even in his weakened state. The glare soon melted into a look of mortified embarrassment when he saw that the person rapidly approaching was Balthier.

The man stopped, taking in Vaan's predicament before raising an eyebrow, lips twitching. He sighed dramatically. "Pray tell Vaan, how did you manage to get into such a situation?"

Vaan glared up at him. "Shut up and untie me."

Balthier smirked a dark devious smirk that filled Vaan with dread. "Now now boy is that any way to talk to your saviour? Why not try using a more polite tone?"

Vaan groaned flopping backwards into the dust. "Balthier, just untie me."

"Beg me and I may consider it."

Vaan twitched. "I'm not gonna beg you!"

With a dramatically resigned sigh the Arcadian tapped his shoulder with his gun and turned away from the struggling teen. "Well than I suppose you shall have to free yourself boy," he tossed a wave behind him as well as a grin and a short chuckled, "give my regards to the bandits."

Vaan's jaw dropped in disbelief as the older man simply walked away. "W-wait a second!" But his protests fell on indifferent ears. Then, in what Vaan would later describe as a fit of madness, he was reminded of back when he was a kid and suddenly Balthier's retreating figure looked oddly like Reks. "Pl-please don't go!" He cried out in a sudden panic.

Balthier stopped and turned to face the boy with a smug grin on his lips that slowly died as he caught his expression. Fear, horrible despairing fear was written as clear as day across his tanned face and that concerned him. With a frown he crossed the short distance back to the desert child and crouched down in front of him. "What pray tell did I do to force you to make that face?" He murmured resting his chin in his open palm and staring into Vaan's suddenly embarrassed eyes.

"What face?" He muttered averting his gaze from the older males. "Geez Balthier, you must've been seeing things."

Balthier watched him silently for a moment before rolling his eyes. "Yes of course, whatever was I thinking." He said in a voice dripping with sarcasm that simply made Vaan blush in humiliation. "Well than since I am apparently delusional from the heat might you hurry up Vaan?"

Vaan glowered up at him. "Are you seriously still thinking about that?"

Balthier smirked at him in a charmingly devious manner that Vaan had personally seen make most woman and even some men swoon. "You may have forgotten boy, but I am a pirate. I don't simply forget something and go on my merry way." In a quick motion he pulled out his knife and held it dangling in front of his face, barely clutched between two fingers. "Since I am such a stubborn breed, I would suggest you man up and beg for it like a good boy."

Vaan glared at him even as his cheeks dusted a light pink. "Bastard." He growled.

"I assure you that my parents were quite happily married at the time of my birth." He remarked with an amused raise of his eyebrow. He began to wave the small knife back in forth, nearly laughing when Vaan's eyes followed it as if in a trance. "The sun is growing high boy. Best make your decision soon or I may leave you here to seek out more comfortable accommodations."

Face crumbling into an expression of resigned embarrassed defeat Vaan turned away muttering something under his breath. Balthier raised an eyebrow leaning in closer so that he was mere centimeters from the boy. "What was that Vaan? I couldn't quite catch it."

Vaan's face pulled into a scowl as he turned to face the pirate, grey eyes burning into his own. "Please untie me Balthier." He gritted out the blush on his cheeks darkening at Balthier's smirk.

"Well if you're going to go so far as to beg," he readjusted his hold on the knife through the ropes binding the aspiring pirate's hands as well as the ones on his legs. Vaan let out a shaky sigh of relief and began to attempt rubbing feeling back into his arms. "Now then," Balthier said standing up and holstering his gun behind his back, "if you have nothing more you wish to do with these filthy vermin, I should like to return to the Strahl."

Vaan rolled his eyes moving to stand. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say you jer-" With wide eyes Vaan pitched forward and would've fallen face first in the sand if it weren't for Balthier catching him around the waist.

"My my Vaan," Balthier chuckled helping the boy to his feet, "I am quite used to people falling for me, but you certainly take an interesting approach to it."

Vaan frowned at him, shrugging the supporting hands of the pirate away and attempting to take a step forward only to repeat the process. Balthier laughed as he caught him a second time and Vaan's eyes narrowed. "Fucking bandits." His legs were shaking and felt numb and weak. Probably due to being tied up for so long. There was no way he was going to get very far like this.

"They do appear to be the cause of this don't they?" Balthier remarked adjusting his hold on the young teen so that the younger's arm was slung across his shoulders with his own arm griping his lower back. Even still it was obvious that it was a struggle for the boy to stand, let alone walk the several miles back to the Strahl. "Will you be able to walk?" He asked anyway, it would be an inconvenience if he had to carry the boy. Not that he would mind but it wouldn't do for them to be struck down by monsters.

Vaan pursed his lips. "Of course I can." He pulled away from the pirates support and promptly fell on his butt. Balthier snickered. "Sh-shut up."

Smirking Balthier held out a hand to the younger male which Van pouted at. "I can walk just fine." He groused.

"Your legs seem to think differently boy." Balthier mused hovering over the young man with a contemplative expression on his face. Suddenly he grinned in a distinctly sinful way and before Vaan could even pale at the sight he'd been tossed over the Arcadian's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Balthier," Vaan protested pounding on the older man's back in protest, "put me down!"

"I think not." Balthier replied easily ignoring the weakened fists his back. "You haven't the strength to make it back under your own power and I don't particularly feel like watching you become a monsters meal or a bandits toy." With that he smacked the blonde firmly on his backside startling a yelp and a blush from him. "So quiet down or i'll gag you."

Vaan growled hands gripping the leading man's shirt. "You perverted jerk."

Balthier's only reply was a quiet chuckle.

SCENE BREAK

After a good twenty minutes of wandering through the estersands and encountering only a few weak monsters that were easily taken down by a few shots from Balthier's gun the Strahl came into view. Vaan was more than happy to get out of the pirates grip. When Balthier did nothing mildly in the way of releasing him and in fact tightened his grip Vaan growled. "Hey Balthier, I think I can walk now."

"I'm sure you do Vaan." The brown haired man agreed in a tone that said he was only humoring him. "However you aren't exactly known for your overwhelming intellect so pardon me if I'm not surprised."

Vaan was silent for a moment, than, "did you just call me stupid?" He cried indignantly.

"Bravo boy, I would applaud but I'm afraid my hands are occupied. "To prove his point he squeezed Vaan's legs and lower back where he was holding them to keep the desert child from trying to wander off on his own.

For a while there was silence and they managed to walk in relative peace as Vaan seethed and Balthier enjoyed his victory. "You're an ass Balthier." Vaan muttered as they stepped into the relative comfort of the Strahl and Vaan was finally set down upon his own to feet. He stumbled slightly but seemed perfectly fine if not a tad annoyed.

Balthier frowned crossing his arms over his chest. "I am nothing of the sort. In fact I have been a perfect gentleman all afternoon."

"Gentleman?" Vaan said indignantly. "You haven't acted like any gentleman I've ever seen."

Balthier hummed looking amused. "I suppose you would know, seeing how you've met so very many."

Vaan growled. "Larsa." He snapped.

Balthier's eyes narrowed at the mention of the young noble. "Yes I suppose we must take him into account." Vaan smirked and was about to rub it in the pirate's face when the older man held up his hand. "Never the less, my point still stands. I have been nothing but a gentleman towards you today."

Vaan scoffed. "Oh yeah? Name one gentlemanly thing you've done."

"I untied you and then was kind enough to carry you when you were not able to stand."

The younger male raised an eyebrow leaning against the wall. "You wouldn't untie me until I begged you and I didn't want to be carried." Vaan's cheeks tinted a light pink. "Than you had to go and be a pervert and slapped my butt."

Balthier fixed him with a cocky alluring grin. "Did you not enjoy it Vaan?" He goaded leaning closer.

Vaan's eyes widened in surprise and the pink quickly changed to red. "Wh-who'd like something like that you jerk?" He shouted. "Geez gentleman my ass, you haven't done anything a gentleman would do."

Balthier smirked pressing his arms on either side of the younger males head and leaned forward so that his face was mere inches away from Vaan's own blushing one. "I held myself back," he whispered against a ruby red ear, "from doing very ungentlemanly things to you were bound. Remember dear Vaan, that there would have been nothing to stop me."

The blush on Vaan's cheeks spread like wildfire covering the entire span of his face. "I, th-that doesn't count!" He defended.

Balthier raised an eyebrow, looking far to amused. "Oh no? So are you saying, that you would rather I hadn't bothered stopping myself?" He purred sliding a knee between Vaan's legs. For a moment Vaan's face seemed to debate between paling and flushing before finally settling on the later. "Is that a yes?" Balthier whispered huskily into the young thief's ear.

"Wh-what, I y-you-" Vaan stuttered eyes darting around in an attempt to find an escape route. He gulped bringing his hands up to Balthier's chest in an attempt to push him away only to find the hands trapped between their bodies as the sky pirate pressed closer. Balthier chuckled at the soft whine that escaped Vaan's throat at the loss of movement.

"You may want to try again, Vaan." Balthier's voice was low and husky sending shivers down Vaan's spine. "That mess of syllables could hardly be considered a sentence. However endearing it may be to listen to you stutter."

Vaan's blush deepened considerably. "P-pervert."

"If thats what you must label it than feel free." Balthier murmured pressing open mouthed kisses against the boy's neck and reveling in the gasps he was rewarded with. "I myself would call it passion."

"j-jerk." Vaan whined turning his head to try and hide his bright red face. "St-stop."

Balthier chuckled licking the shell of Vaan's ear. "Why would I do that vaan?" He whispered his husky voice sending shivers down Vaan's spine. "A predator isn't known to release his prey when he's finally caught it. The same goes for a pirate."

"I'm not y-your prey." Vaan gasped glaring into the Arcadians chocolate brown eyes. Balthier smirked licking the seem of the teen's mouth. Vaan blushed furiously, his eyes going wide which was exactly the reaction Balthier was looking for. He chuckled planting a soft kiss to startled lips.

"You're right Vaan." He purred quietly as he pulled away smirking when the blonde tried to follow him before realizing what he was doing and abruptly pulled back trying to hide his embarrassment behind a half hearted glare. Balthier chuckled pressing another kiss to one of Vaan's steaming cheeks. "You're far more desirable."

Vaan didn't think it was possible to blush and more than he already was but Balthier was proving him wrong. Why did he have to say things like that? "Sh-shut up." He pouted averting his eyes. "And get off you pervert."

Balthier snicked at the boys adorable antics. "Not until you agree to be mine Vaan." He said nuzzling his nose into the crook of Vaan's neck.

Vaan's heart fluttered in his chest and his eyes softened. "F-fine, b-but only because you're a perverted jerk and you wouldn't' have left me alone otherwise!" He protested immediately. Balthier raised an amused eyebrow at the words and Vaan realized he must've sounded ridiculous. Blushing, he glowered at the man and pushed at his chest. "I agreed," he muttered, "now let go Balthier."

Balthier chuckled pressing another kiss to Vaan's lips, this one longer and more heated, leaving Vaan panting for breath when it was over. "I don't think I will." He smirked licking and nipping at the boys temptingly exposed collar bone.

Vaan whined half from pleasure and half from exasperation. "But you just said you wou-ah!" He cut himself off moaning when the knee between his legs rubbed with tempting friction.

"I might've Vaan," the pirate grinned darkly against his skin, "If you hadn't agreed in such an alluring manner." He rubbed again staring into half mast eyes with undisguised hunger. "Don't expect me to let you go now, or ever."

END

Thank you all for reading! I'm already working on the next chapter so it might be up soon. Hopefully by next week. I edited it a little and reposted it. XD I was REEEAALLLY tired when I typed this out onto my com from my Ipod.


	5. Nomad Magic

Authors note: Okay im really sorry that this chapter has come so late, i'd honestly meant to post a Christmas chapter back on well...Christmas. I didn't finish it in time though and for a while I was just working on that but then it got to be to late so I started working on some other chapters I oculd post instead. I probably would've posted this sooner but I've been having some intriguing family issues as of late. My mom was recently in the hospital and some family members moved out and everythings been sort of hectic. I can't promise that i'll post more frequently form now on but I can try. Just a question though, but does anyone think I should go ahead and post the Christmas themed chapter anyway?

Disclaimer: I don't own but GOD I want.

Title:Nomad Magic

Warnings: Mild molestation

Pairings: Balthier/Vaan

STORY START

Vaan realized very quickly that certain spells had very, interesting effects on Balthier. Especially spells cast on the pirate while the two of them were alone in some nameless outpost village in the middle of the afternoon. The rest of the party had wandered off to gather supplies or gain experience and Vaan had never in his life wished for their presence more than he did right now. Balthier, upon being hit with an unidentified spell cast by a mischievously grinning nomad girl had gotten a peculiar look on his face. His eyes fell to half mast, showing just the barest hint of smoldering brown as he turned to face a concerned Vaan.

"Hey, you okay?" He questioned hesitantly eyes darting around in search of the girl who had done whatever she had done to his mentor. "Damn, where'd she go?" Frowning he turned full circle in his search only to be grabbed from behind by strong hands and pressed back into a broad chest. "What the hell!" The thief shouted turning to glare at the slightly taller man. "What do you think you're doing!"

"I want to have you." The pirate purred nuzzling his nose into blonde locks. "I want you back on the Strahl and in my quarters," he licked the shell of Vaan's ear humming his satisfaction at the gasp the action caused, "tied to my bed. With those pretty little lips," one of his hands came up to trace Vaan's lips with the tip of his finger, "moaning my name and nothing else."

Vaan flushed darkly his eyes narrowing. "I'm gonna kill that girl." He growled under his breath gasping when the oddly affectionate pirate bit down on his neck. "Ah! That hurts you bastard!" He shouted attempting to pull away from the Arcadian but his arms were pinned to his sides by one of the pirates own appendages wrapped securely around his torso.

Balthier smirked in response, sucking on the spot he'd just bitten. Vaan whimpered, head tilting back onto Balthier's shoulder. "S-stop it, you're drunk or something you-ah!" The hand that had previously been tracing his lips had dropped beneath his vest and was now caressing the well defined muscles of his chest. "Ha-hah, n-no, stop it." He panted, the mouth on his neck and that hand were quickly driving him mad.

A chuckle against his skin followed by another less painful bite at the base of his neck. "Do you know what you to do me Vaan?" He questioned pressing short open mouthed kisses up his throat and back to his ear. "Do you understand what it's like, having to watch you and yet not be able to do anything to this delicious body of yours, to not claim what should be mine?" He began to circle a dusky pink nipple with his fingers, strangling a moan from slightly chapped lips.

"I want to hold you, touch you," he paused licking the skin just behind Vaan's ear, "taste you." He growled. "I long to make you mine, to mark you so that no other will dare to take you."

"B-Balthier." Vaan groaned struggling weakly against the man's ministrations. "What are you-?"

"I can wait no longer, Vaan." His hands were pulled behind his back and secured together with a surprisingly strong strip of cloth. "My patience has run dry and one way or another," Vaan cried out in shock as he was suddenly turned around and tossed over the pirates shoulder, "I shall have you."

Vaan's eyes widened at the implications of that statement. "W-what, Balthier what are you doing you drunken pervert, and where do you think you're taking me!" He cried out struggling once more against the pirates strong grip as he began to wander away from the village and back towards where the Strahl was being carefully hidden.

"Do hush up Vaan." Balthier admonished lightly. "I am perfectly sober if not far more clear headed than i've been in quite a while. And to answer your question, I'm taking you back to the Strahl so that I may ravish you from the comfort of my chambers."

Vaan's face turned so red it would make a cherry cry in envy. "R-ravish?"

The sky pirate chuckled. "Of course Vaan but don't fret. I'm a bit of an expert at ravishing," his voice dropped several octaves and took on a more seductive tone, "I'll make sure you enjoy yourself."

"I don't want to be," Vaan hesitated, cheeks darkening, "r-ravished."

Balthier held himself back from simply throwing the boy down and having his way with him right there in the desert. It was a wonder someone else hadn't claimed him while Balthier was bemoaning the now seemingly inconsequential age difference they shared. "Believe me Vaan," he husked, "you will."

Hours later after the rest of the party had returned to the ship the two of them would learn that there was apparently a spirit of mischief wandering about these parts casting spells on unsuspecting travelers and even the occasional villager. The spells said spirit cast were said to make the victim lose their inhibitions thus causing a great deal of chaos. When Balthier failed to look surprised by this news and instead only smirked Fran cast him a weary look, her sharp eyes darting between him and Vaan who looked like he would rather be anywhere else. She then proceeded to dissolve into a fit of bell like giggles, none of the party had ever seen Fran laugh so hard before.


	6. Pirates Confessions

I don't think I spent to much time working on this one but honestly i've had it since before I started posting. I thought I was finished writing it but I decided to take it a little further. I know its not what you're used to but please try to keep an open mind. I like the pairing but its not something i'll post all that often. I'd also like to think my awesome new beat PrettyKunoichi3 for all her help. You're amazing thank you so much I LOVE YOU! But I thought some of the places you put punctuations were a little funny so I got rid of a few. Sorry.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters because its the same in every one.

Title: Pirates Confessions

Warnings: Three person relationship

Pairings: Hinted Balthier/Fran and Obvious starting of Balthier/Fran/Vaan

STORY START

"Balthier really does keep all the best treasure for himself." He marveled taking in the room before turning back to Fran. "Like you for instance."

Fran raised a single delicate eyebrow at him. "Are you implying that I am a thing to posses?" Vaan blinked grinning brightly.

"'Course not," he chirped brightly and the sincerity in his voice made her expression soften, "but anybody would be stupid not to see you for what you're worth."

Fran smiled quietly. "I could say the same of you." She replied, enjoying the quick blush that spread across his face. It was a becoming look on him and she briefly entertained the thought of recreating said look. A chuckled from the doorway stole her attention away from such thoughts. Balthier stood there, a lazy smirk on his face as he lounged against the door frame.

"My, my, Fran, don't tell me you're trying to seduce the boy."

Fran simply raised an eyebrow as Vaan hurried to protest in her defense. "If I am?"

The following silence her question brought was oddly satisfying and out of the corner of her eye she could see Vaan staring at her with wide eyes. His mouth hung open and his arms were frozen in front of him. Balthier, however, seemed a little less shocked than their younger companion; in fact he actually looked triumphant.

With a smirk, he pushed himself from his perch and stalked lazily across the room, gesturing for Fran to follow as he passed. He paused briefly at the adjoining doorway to turn to an adorably flushed Vaan who watched them with curious eyes and bright cheeks. His openly confused expression brought a small giggle to her lips, the sound sparking a warm light in Balthier's eyes. "Would you mind terribly waiting here, Vaan? My lovely associate and I have things to discuss."

Vaan blinked and then nodded his head slowly, to stunned to argue. Balthier chuckled, winking at him. "That's a good lad." With that, the two disappeared behind the door with a quiet click.

"You are scheming something." Fran stated almost as soon as the door had closed.

Balthier grinned roguishly. "Of course."

Fran returned the look with a similar though much more reserved smirk. "You wish to bring the three of us together." It was not a question.

With a light chuckled he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth. "You know me so well."

She patted his head affectionately. "Unfortunately. Now how do you plan to coerce Vaan to accept such thoughts?"

"Well," the Arcadian drawled crossing his arms over his chest, "I was thinking that we could simply kidnap the boy and have our devilish way with him." Fran raised an eyebrow. "Yes, yes I know, those sorts of things don't usually breed good feelings, well," he grinned, "there was a rather racy tart back in Bhujerba."

"Balthier, your mind wanders." His Viera companion reprimanded gently looking slightly amused.

Balthier cleared his throat. "My apologies, the point of the matter is that attempting to steal his affections would get us nowhere. He already seems quite attracted to you so," he smirked running a hand through his hair, "what's say I kiss the lad and see just how flexible that attraction of his is, hm?"

Fran shook her head, her delicate lips curving into a small smile. "You only wish to taste him, you cur of a man."

"But of course." He agreed easily and she almost laughed at the mans antics.

"No Balthier," she told him instead. "Why should you get to have a taste before I?"

"Well, if that's all your objection is, then why don't we both have a lick?" His smirk turned down right filthy at the thought and quite frankly she couldn't blame him. The images those words conjured up were anything but wholesome.

"I doubt you could suppress yourself if we did such a thing."

He grinned. "You say that as if it's a bad thing." The look she gave him spoke volumes. Balthier sighed falling back against the wall with all his usual theatrical grace. "Oh very well, have your way and ruin my fun."

She smiled sweetly. "Tis what I live for. Now, if you are done with your foolishness I believe I have a suggestion."

The other pirate raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, and what pray tell is this miracle solution of yours?

"We ask."

Balthier just stared at her. "That, my dear, is what I like to call boring." he grunted looking extremely put off despite Fran's amused little smile. "People often seem to forget this as of late, but we are pirates. If I wanted to do things like asking nicely, I would've been a butcher or a florist or something of the sort. You know how I detest gardening."

"Indeed Balthier, but mayhaps just this once," she said as she glided past him towards the door, "it would do us no harm to simply ask."

Then she was gone and Balthier sighed, turning to follow her out. "She really does enjoy ruining my fun doesn't she?" Fran was already standing next to Vaan and had a delicate hand resting on his arm. The younger male was blushing furiously at there close proximity and looked as if he had yet to recover his wits. Balthier smirked. "My, you certainly move fast."

In response the Viera gave him a wry look. "If I had chosen to await your coming, we all would have grown old."

Balthier chuckled, sauntering across the room to join them. He wrapped an arm around Vaan's shoulders leaning close and admiring the ever growing red on Vaan's face. "Would you like to do the honors or shall I?" He purred ever so close to Vaan's ear.

Fran rolled her eyes. "Since you seem eager you may take the pleasure."

Balthier hummed his approval, fingers reaching up to cup Vaan's chin and turn his face so that gray eyes were staring into brown. "Hello, boy." He purred in husky tones, his breath ghosting across Vaans' lips.

Vaan gulped eyes darting about. "H-hey, Balthier."

"Balthier." Fran sighed. "You make him nervous."

The pirate laughed a deep predatory laugh. "I believe I should take that as a good thing, my dear." He replied running his thumb along the blonde's bottom lip.

"Um, wh-what are you guys doing?" Said blonde stuttered nervously. Not that you could blame him, it wasn't every day he found himself sandwiched between two extremely attractive pirates.

"We are attempting to court you." Fran spoke before Balthier could even open his mouth. He glared at her and if she was any less refined she would've stuck her tongue out at him. "You took to long." She explained.

"Is that the excuse you're choosing?" he drawled looking annoyed.

"Yes."

Balthier frowned. "I see."

"Wh-what?" Two sets of eyes were immediately drawn back to the thief they held captive between them. He was blushing worse then before with his eyes wide and mouth dropped open. When he noticed them looking at him his mouth shut immediately and his eyes dropped to look at a somehow vastly interesting spot on the floor. "S-so you guys, you, you wanna be with me?" He muttered hopefully.

"To put it bluntly," Balthier said a slight smile overcoming his face, "yes."

A hand took his cheek and turned it away from Balthier's face. "Is that alright?" Fran asked her eyes boring into his.

Vaan smiled hesitantly. "Y-yeah, its really cool."

"How eloquent Vaan." Balthier said with a chuckle earning an indignant sound from Vaan who turned to glare at him only to be stopped by firm lips pressing against his.

"Balthier." Fran frowned. "What did I say about tasting him before I?"

Balthier pulled away with a smirk. "You may recall Fran, that nothing stops you from getting a lick for yourself."

In response Fran smiled in an oddly devious way. Vaan gulped. Something told him he was going to be in for a long night.


	7. First Kiss and Drunken First Time

Title: First Kiss and Drunken First Time

Pairing: Balthier/Vaan

Authors Note: Er, hi? …Yeah anybody who was actually waiting for a new chapter…a year ago, probably hates me. Well lets just say a lot of stuff happened and I doubt any of you give a damn to know what it was. If you wanna know I guess you can ask and I'll give you a very edited version, don't expect details. Like I said though, I doubt you care. XD I'll try and post more now, and I have some other things I could post but I'll wait a few days to do that. But I put two little snippets here. I hope whoever cares enough to actually read my story full of fail enjoys this. : )

STORY START

Vaan's fingers shook where they were fisted in Balthier's shirt, tugging the man down slightly. His lips were clumsy and awkward as they pressed against the older man's with too much force. Their noses bumped together and his lips were a hard line against the pirates. Balthier laughed as his finger's threaded through Vaan's hair and his hand rested on his cheek tilting the boy's face to a better angle. The kiss was reckless and inexperienced; he'd had hundreds of more skilled and intoxicating kisses.

Kisses from men and women who knew what they were doing and kisses that could make him moan and shiver in delight. But as Vaan's lips parted hesitantly and those gorgeous half lidded grey eyes finally slid closed he couldn't help but think that this was the best kiss he'd ever received.

~OXO~

Vaan groaned sitting up only to yelp as pain shot down his spine. He wrapped his arm's arms around his stomach and hissed. "Why does my body ache?"

"Because," drawled a deep, sleepy voice from his left startling him into looking down. His eyes met half opened chocolate brown that were watching him with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "We got sloshed and had sex. Now lay back down, I don't feel much like getting up at the moment and I can't imagine you do either."

The blonde gaped. "B-Balthier?" He asked hesitantly, receiving a gruff 'obviously' for his troubles. "I-you-we-wha-ah!" His quickly rising panic was cut off as two strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him back down.

He blushed as his head was forcible pillowed against Balthier's bare chest. His blush deepened when he realized that he was pressed flush against the gorgeous pirate and the most either of them were wearing was the blanket they were currently cuddled under. "Sleep Vaan," The Arcadian commanded in a silky smooth voice that set all kinds of fluttery things loose in Vaan's chest and stomach. "I'm rather tired at the moment but if you sleep now then I'd be more than happy to give you a demonstration of our drunken entanglement later."

If Vaan wasn't blushing before he sure as hell was now. Geez, what had he gotten himself into this time? Balthier's arm tightened around his waist and one of his hands slid up to twine gently through his hair, rubbing his scalp soothingly. His eyes slid closed and a contented hum caught in his throat. Balthier chuckled at that and Vaan could feel the beautiful sound rumble in his chest. He curled closer to them man he'd somehow wound up in bed with.

Well whatever he'd gotten himself into, he kinda liked it.


End file.
